1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arrangement for aligning an apparatus unit with respect to the direction of gravity. The arrangement includes a first support device, a second support device and a third support device acting on a first support point, a second support point, and a third support point, respectively, of the apparatus unit. The arrangement further includes a measuring level serving for controlling the alignment of the apparatus unit. The first and second support devices are adjustable, so that the positions of the first and second support points are adjustable in the direction of gravity. The three support points are arranged in the corners of a triangle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Arrangements of the above-described type are frequently used in the state of the art for aligning balances, geodetic devices or similar measuring devices. The air bubble in the measuring level is in the center of the measuring level when the apparatus unit is aligned. The desired alignment of the apparatus unit with respect to the direction of gravity is generally obtained by iterative adjustment of the adjustable support devices. The sequence of operation is usually selected at random. This results in the disadvantage that the alignment of the apparatus unit may take a very long time. This disadvantage is particularly noticeable when the initial misalignment of the apparatus unit is great. This is because, in this case, the adjustment of the support device initially does not lead to a change of the position of the air bubble in the measuring level; in other words, initially no information at all is available as to whether the adjustment improves the alignment of the apparatus unit.